


Happy Birthday Cap

by Rose_Miller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Balloons, Bets & Wagers, Birthday Party, F/M, Food, Fun, Jokes, Short & Sweet, Teasing, accidental confession of feelings, friends - Freeform, old jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: Steve Rogers is a simple man. One who normally doesn't sweat or mention his birthday.Meaning, he doesn't celebrate. Although his best friend, does give him a gift anyway.But since moving into the Avenger tower, and making new friends. How Steve handles his birthday, is going to change. Possibly, making him rethink celebrating his birthday.





	1. Making plans

"What do you do, for a guy who's ancient?" Zoe asks with a laugh.

 

"He isn't ancient." Skye rolls her eyes.

 

"He's old enough to be our great, great, great, great, gr-"

 

"Then what does that, make his best friend?" Skye counters.

 

"Obviously just as old." Zoe laughs.

 

-

Skye rolls her eyes.

 

-

"Hey. Why don't you surprise him, with your birthday suit?" Zoe suggests.

 

"I'm not looking, to give him a heart attack!" Skye scoffs.

 

"So you have thought about it?" Zoe smirks.

 

"I need actual advice here. This is supposed to be-"

 

"Yeah, yeah. Ask Wanda, she enjoys this crap. I would rather not celebrate a birthday." Zoe shrugs.

 

"Thanks for the help." Skye says sarcastically.

 

\--

"Did someone say my name?" Wanda asks, poking her head in the room.

 

"I need help setting up-"

 

"The Star Spangled Dorito's, birthday party." Zoe says, with a mock salute.

 

"Would you get lost?" Skye asks, smacking Zoe's hand.

 

-

Zoe laughs as she leaves the room.

 

-

"Oh I would love to help! Do you have any ideas?" Wanda smiles.

 

"Maybe a cookout? Like get the whole team together. Just something casual." Skye shrugs.

 

"That sounds like him... Boring." Wanda jokes.

 

"Yeah that's true." Skye giggles.

 

"Well I can go get a few decorations. Like table cloth, plates, balloons, etc." Wanda offers.

 

"That would be great. I can get the food." Skye nods.

 

"Should we have Zoe distract him?" Wanda laughs.

 

"Like I need him stressed out." Skye rolls her eyes.

 

"Well she'd keep his friend occupied." Wanda smiles.

 

"With awkward glances, definitely." Skye laughs. "Anyway let's get this over with."

 

-

Wanda nods as they leave the tower.


	2. Setting up

Two hours of shopping later. Wanda and Skye, are setting up the party.

 

\----

"Wanda can you please-?"

 

"Hey guys." Peter waves.

 

"Yes Peter?" Skye asks, slightly annoyed.

 

"I was wondering if I could-. I mean if you don't mind-? Maybe I could just-?"

 

"Peter, would you like to help us?" Wanda smiles.

 

"Yeah." Peter shrugs.

 

"Sure. Fill some balloons for us." Wanda nods.

 

"Awesome!" Peter smiles.

 

-

Wanda looks over at Skye.

 

-

Skye rolls her eyes.

 

-

"What? He's an alright kid." Wanda shrugs.

 

"If he tells a single soul-"

 

"He wouldn't dare. Right Peter?" Zoe laughs.

 

"Right. I won't tell anyone." Peter nervously nods.

 

-

Zoe raises her eyebrows, with a smile.

 

-

"No visible bruises!" Skye orders.

 

"Right. Like I need Tony or Steve on my case." Zoe rolls her eyes.

 

-

Wanda giggles, as she covers the tables.

 

-

"Hey Skye, why are these balloons-?"

 

-

Zoe turns around, and she doubles over in laughter.

 

\--

The balloons Peter had filled, are giant numbers.

 

What numbers are they? **1920**

 

**\--**

"And you said, I couldn't say anything about his age?" Zoe says, as she finishes laughing.

 

"I'm allowed to make jokes too." Skye defends.

 

"Where do I put them?" Peter asks confused.

 

"Put them in his room!" Zoe giggles.

 

"Last! Put them last! Otherwise he'll know something is up." Skye orders.

 

"Okay." Peter says, as he webs them down.

 

"So do you need help?" Zoe asks.

 

"Yes. Go distract him!" Skye snaps her fingers.

 

-

Everyone flinches.

 

-

"Sorry." Skye cringes.

 

"Alright I'm on grandpa duty." Zoe says, as she runs.

 

"I swear-" Skye sighs annoyed.

 

"She's already gone." Peter points out.

 

"Yeah. I'm aware." Skye glares at Peter.

 

"Hey why don't we start the food?" Wanda suggests.

 

"I've got the grill." Skye nods.


	3. Leaving the balloons

Steve and Bucky arrive, back at the tower after four hours.

 

\----

"How does it feel?" Bucky asks.

 

"What feel?" Steve asks.

 

"How does it feel to be-?"

 

"Fucking ancient?" Zoe smiles.

 

"Language!" Steve sighs.

 

"Yeah he's still old." Zoe snorts.

 

"What are you doing Zoe?" Steve asks.

 

"Me? Nothing actually." Zoe shrugs.

 

-

Steve eyes Zoe.

 

-

"Zoe are you-?"

 

\--

Peter tries running out of Steve's room. Being as though, he isn't very coordinated. Peter trips and slides across the tile floor.

 

-

Zoe holds her breath, as she tries not to laugh.

 

-

"Peter why were-?"

 

"Are you okay kid?" Bucky asks, as he laughs.

 

"Buck!" Steve glares at his friend.

 

"I'm sorry." Bucky coughs.

 

"I'm ok. I'm good." Peter says, as he gets up and he starts backing away.

 

"We're you in my room?" Steve asks, as he walks towards the door.

 

"No." Peter lies.

 

\--

Bucky approaches Zoe, with his arms crossed.

 

-

"I still have time, you old fart." Zoe smiles.

 

"Yeah, and it's ticking away." Bucky shrugs.

 

"Whatever." Zoe rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"Zoe!" Steve says, as he enters the hall again.

 

"Catch me if you can!" Zoe laughs, as she takes off running.

 

\--

Steve tosses his hands.

 

-

"What?" Bucky asks, with a chuckle.

 

"Look for yourself." Steve shakes his head.

 

-

Bucky walks towards Steve, he enters Steve's room, and he notices the balloons.

 

-

"Oh come on man. That's funny." Bucky comments on the **1920** balloon.

 

"Hilarious." Steve sighs, with a slight smile.

 

\--

_"Mr. Rogers. You're requested outside." Friday states._

 

"Why Friday?" Steve asks.

 

_"I cannot say." Friday answers. "But Mr. Barnes is also requested."_

 

_-_

Steve and Bucky exchange a look.

 

-

"Zoe." Both men state.


	4. Surprise!

"Oh god... Oh god..." Skye starts to panic.

 

"Breathe. He'll like this." Wanda reassures her.

 

-

Skye nods.

 

\--

The side doors open on the tower. It's Peter running outside.

 

\--

"What happened to you?" Wanda asks, noticing Peter's red cheek.

 

"He saw the balloons." Peter huffs.

 

"Okay. Well the plan is in motion." Skye sighs.

 

\--

The doors open again, and it's Zoe.

 

\--

"They're coming. But I'm not sure, their walkers can hold up." Zoe laughs.

 

-

Skye rolls her eyes.

 

-

Zoe shrugs, as she walks past Wanda and Skye.

 

\--

The doors open a third time.

 

\--

Skye holds her breath.

 

-

"Breathe." Wanda whispers.

 

-

Skye nervously smiles at Wanda.

 

-

"Zoe what-?" Steve stops and stares.

 

**"Happy birthday!"**

 

**-**

Steve is shocked. He didn't expect any recognition, on his birthday. Well only for Bucky, to acknowledge him anyway.

 

-

"Say something." Bucky elbows Steve.

 

"Wow." Steve smiles. "I mean, thanks."

 

"Skye planned everything." Wanda smiles.

 

"She even refused my help." Zoe rolls her eyes.

 

"Skye even set everything up. I helped though." Peter nods.

 

-

Steve walks over to Skye with a smile.

 

-

Skye nervously smiles.

 

-

"Thank you." Steve smiles.

 

"Well you deserve, a great birthday." Skye shrugs.

 

-

Steve nods as he looks around.

 

\---

Skye grilled burgers, hotdogs, and ribs. She set up tables of watermelon, strawberries, and cantaloupes. She has an assortment of chips out. Lastly she has two coolers of different pops or water.

 

-

The table cloths are American flag themed, with matching napkins, plastic forks, and blue cups.

 

\---

"You did all of this?" Steve asks, looking back at Skye.

 

"Yeah." Skye nods.

 

"Thank you." Steve warmly smiles, as he takes Skye's hand.

 

\--

Zoe smiles as she watches her friend.

 

\--

"Can we eat? I'm starving." Peter whines.

 

-

Skye rolls her eyes.

 

-

"Way to ruin a moment Peter." Zoe laughs.

 

"I did what?" Peter asks confused.

 

"I'll explain when you're older." Zoe teases.


	5. Happy Birthday Cap

Friday sets up some music. As the rest of the Avengers arrive.

 

\----

Everyone mingles amongst themselves.

 

\--

Tony talks science with Bruce.

 

-

Nat keeps to herself.

 

-

Peter talks Thor's ear off, with all of his questions.

 

-

Bucky and Sam roast each other.

 

-

Zoe, Wanda, and Clint argue over the bet Zoe has with Bucky.

 

\--

While Steve and Skye try talking alone.

 

-

"You know, you really didn't have to do this." Steve comments.

 

"Yes I did." Skye scoffs.

 

Steve chuckles, with a shake of his head.

 

"Steve it's your birthday. When have you actually celebrated it?" Skye says, as she lightly pushes Steve.

 

"Well-"

 

"Not once! This was my first, and probably only chance. To throw you a low-key party. Which you deserve." Skye shrugs.

 

"And I appreciate that. Don't get me wrong." Steve nods.

 

"But?" Skye asks, crossing her arms.

 

"Nothing." Steve smiles.

 

"Thought so. You could also give me credit. For keeping Zoe, from making old jokes about you." Skye teases.

 

"Well she did call me ancient." Steve shrugs.

 

"Are you-?" Skye glares at Zoe.

 

"It's alright. I know she's kidding." Steve chuckles.

 

"Yeah but she's my friend. She really shouldn't be, making jokes towards my c-" Skye quickly stops herself.

 

"You're what?" Steve smirks.

 

"Nothing." Skye shakes her head.

 

"Were you going to say, crush?" Steve asks.

 

"No." Skye shakes her head.

 

"Are you sure?" Steve chuckles.

 

"100%." Skye nods.

 

"Too bad. I think you're cute." Steve shrugs.

 

"Excuse me?" Skye almost chokes.

 

"You're beautiful Skye." Steve blushes.

 

"Thanks." Skye nods.

 

-

Steve laughs.

 

-

"I mean-" Skye slaps her forehead.

 

"It's alright." Steve continues to laugh.

 

"I'm so embarrassing." Skye laughs.

 

"I won't tell anyone." Steve winks at Skye.

 

-

Skye laughs with a blush.

 

\--

"Hey everyone look up!" Tony yells.

 

-

Skye and Steve look up, as Tony sets off fireworks.

 

-

"So much for low-key." Skye rolls her eyes.

 

-

Steve looks at Skye.

 

\--

Skye watches two fireworks go off. Before she realizes Steve's been watching her.

 

-

"Do I-?"

 

Steve bravely leans towards Skye and he kisses her.

 

-

Skye doesn't hesitate to kiss Steve back.

 

\----

While everyone watches the fireworks. Bucky walks over to Zoe.

 

-

"Pony up." Zoe holds out her hand.

 

-

Bucky gives Zoe _$10_

 

_-_

"Told you so." Zoe laughs.

 

"Happy birthday Cap." Bucky chuckles.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Happy Birthday you old dusty Dorito!** _


End file.
